


Nothing will save us

by Red Alpha (GreenPhoenix)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gang Rape, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 19:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/Red%20Alpha
Summary: Will is at Mason's mercy, and Hannibal has to watch.





	Nothing will save us

”I want you to watch, doctor,” says Mason Verger and giggles. “Watch as your little friend gets debauched by my men until he’s all mine.” Hannibal is tied up by the table.  
Will is on his knees by the table, and Mason tells Cordell: “Prepare him.”  
Cordell obeys, and sticks a needle in Will’s arm.  
“That is a powerful aphrodisiac,” says Mason. “It will make him beg for cock.”  
Cordell then rips Will’s clothes off, and caresses the pale skin, with Will offering no resistance. He paints the word “whore” across Will’s back with lipstick.  
“Take your whore,” says Mason and one of his men, Carl looks at Will and smiles.  
“Suck me, whore,” he demands and Will crawls to him and begins.  
Hannibal tries not to watch as Will pleasures the man with great enthusiasm. The drug is very potent. Will gets face-fucked by the man, and he moans loudly.  
“Can I fuck him?” asks Carl.  
“Yes, he’s a virgin but he’s eager to be turned into a slut,” says Mason and Cordell puts Will on all fours, his ass gets fingered and lubed by the man. Cordell spreads him wide open, Carl lubes himself a little and plunges his cock inside. “He’s so tight,” chides Carl. “So warm around my dick, he craves it. I bet you wanted this, doctor, to take his cherry. Well, too bad cause I’m the one to deflower your virgin cop.”  
Will grunts with the impact as he gets fucked hard.  
“See doctor,” says Mason. “He’s an eager cockslut.”  
Carl gestures to a friend, Dave and Dave puts his cock in Will’s mouth.  
Dave grabs onto his messy curls, and chokes him on his large cock with no care for his victim’s feelings.  
“He can take more,” says Mason. “Fuck him Cordell.”  
Cordell slides in beside Carl, and they fuck Will with combined efforts even as Dave does his part.  
“See,” says Mason. “He can take three cocks. Pity it’s not yours, doctor.”  
Two cocks slide in Will’s abused ass, and one in his mouth, and he moans like it’s not enough.  
He comes with a scream, and Dave follows suit, then pulling out and painting his face and hair with come.  
Carl and Cordell both come, shaking with the effort.  
Cordell pulls Will’s face up ands says: “Say you are a cockslut, a hole for us to use.”  
“No,” begins Will, but Cordell puts a gun to his temple.  
“Say I’m a whore, and a slut, and I’m Mason’s.”  
“I’m a slut, and a whore and a hole for you all to use whenever you wish. I’m Mason’s bitch,” he says in a trembling voice.  
“Say you like it.”  
Will smiles madly.  
“I’m a whore and I like big cocks,” he says, and Hannibal averts his eyes from him for once.  
“Yes,” thrills Mason. “See, doctor. I will sell him to the highest bidder. The dark web is full of people craving obedient slaves.”  
“Let’s keep him,” says Cordell. “We took his cherry after all. We don’t need the cash.”  
Will sighs, and his abusers watch him, leering with intent. Will is wobbly, but can stand, his hair and skin covered with semen and sweat. Cordell nods to Mason and places a collar around Will’s neck.  
Mason smiles. Hannibal tries to look impassive as his Will is lead away to be Cordell’s pet. Cordell pats his ass fondly as they leave the doctor to his thoughts.

*  
Days pass and Will is brought to Cordell often for a ride or two, he offers no resistance now, merely meekly submits to whatever his masters want.  
He’s naked and the word “whore” is now tattooed to his back permanently. He was sedated through the process, so it didn’t really hurt.  
Mason giggles. “We’ve had fun,” he says.  
Cordell nods.  
“Now give him the go-around,” says Mason.  
Will is put before Carl and he says:” I want your cock. I’m a good little whore.”  
He’s drugged up to the eyeballs with the aphrodisiac and has been for days.  
Carl pushes him down on all fours, and fucks him hard, thrusts shaking his slender frame.  
Will is used to the abuse now, and he craves it eagerly.  
He allows Carl to fuck his ass, and soon Cordell joins in, and fucks his face with hands curled in the slave’s hair.  
They all come at the same time.  
“Thank you for your cocks,” says Will in a hazy voice. “Bless you for having this worthless slut.”  
“Yes, pig,” says Mason. “Why don’t you suck my new friend off.”  
“Yes, master,” says Will, covered in semen and sweat.  
It’s a large man in a suit, and Will takes his cock in his mouth, and does what he does best.  
When he’s done, the man pats his ass.  
“Dress him up,” says Mason and Cordell puts a silver dress on Will, and applies lipstick to his lips.  
They give him another round until his dress is torn, and they all have lipstick on their cocks.  
“I’m your slut,” says Will as Mason films him.  
He twirls before the men like a puppet on a string handled by Mason.

*  
Cordell keeps him chained to his bed, and anyone can have him now.  
The former profiler lets Mason film his every act of abuse, and shows them to his friends.  
He’s happy in slavery, drugged and sated with a faint memory of who he once was.  
He was once used for his mind, and now no one bothers him for anything but his body, making him a hole to use for their cruel lusts.

*  
Hannibal is made to watch Will being debased and fucked in his cell. Every foul act is meticulously catalogued and filmed for his enjoyment. The images will linger in his memory palace whether he wants it for not. Will in a geisha outfit, tonguing the dicks of the seven samurai, Will as a schoolboy getting spanked by Cordell, Will sexily cleaning Mason’s office naked. Will getting sucked off by a huge-dicked vampire. Will eating out Margot, and Will, covered in semen and blood, resting on a bed after an orgy.  
Will getting his ass fucked by a dog, and Cordell fucking him hard as he screams with pleasure. Will having a tattoo done of Mason’s name on his pert ass. Cordell and Carl double-tagging his ass again, and Mason watching happily.  
The final indignity is when ten men masturbate over Will who lies pliant on the ground, and their semen paints his abused body white. Will writhes and moans at this, saying he loves it. His face has never been lovelier or crueler. He says that he loves their semen, and that they may use him as they please. One of the men kisses him, and Will gets bent over a stool and fucked roughly, while bruises start to form on his body. They all use him like this, until he is utterly spent.

*  
Will wakes from his haze and finds Hannibal by his bed. Cordell lies dead by his side, and Will frowns. He’s pale and bruised, covered in semen from his last orgy. The drug has him moaning even as he sees his friend.  
“I killed him,” Hannibal says. “Mason too. I’ve come for my reward.” Margot has promised to keep quiet in exchange for her brother’s death.  
Will, still drugged allows Hannibal to bend him over the bed and fuck him. When the huge cock breaches him, he moans. “Say you are mine and mine alone,” Hannibal says.  
“I’m only yours,” Will says and he comes at that. “I love you.”  
Hannibal comes inside him at that, and Will allows him to clean him up and take him home.  
Hannibal has seen all the films, and burned them. Will is only his now. He will need therapy only Hannibal can provide.


End file.
